vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Kyofu Son of None
Kyofu Son of None was the antagonist in the the VC Indian County Ripper game He was a Mad Science project of Nagano America. The creation of a super Cyborg that could easily pass as a human. He escaped the control of the corperation and stated killing women in Vista City including a Nogano great granddaughter, tortured and murdered in a very sadistic manner. Videos of the process were sent to Nogano Sachio for him "to enjoy". He sent taunting messages to the authorities calling himself Kyofu Son of None" Kyofu being Japanese for "death". *'This one was sent to the Vista City Guardian:' I am Kyofu Son of None. I have killed this woman you are doubtless investigating. I am angry, I am offended by her beauty and sexiness. I liked killing her. I shall kill again, for I have found that death is my only pleasure. I shall be more careful next time to inflict pain and suffering. Both on my prey and on their families. I hate all of you. I will murder your daughters and wives. They are useless to me. Do not bother tracing this down. I have disposed of the means and will not use this address again. See, I am willing to save you steps for you cannot catch me. I am Kyofu, I am the Son of None. *'E-mail directly to Anjelero's desk:' I am Kyofu Son of None. The police woman you are looking for has been my guest. We had a most pleasant time together, at least pleasant for me. I saw she died slowly and most painfully. Doubtless the Sheriffs to the north will find her body soon, if the bears do not find it first. I have retained certain parts of her for my own amusement. No bloody beating this time. I did not let rage consume me. It was much better for that. She pleaded most fetchingly for her life. I am without mercy. I have recorded all her suffering so that I may enjoy it at leisure. I send you one example to prove I am not a fraud and to increase the suffering of her family. I am Kyofu Son of None. Included with the email was a single jepg. A pole. A complete set of female genitalia and sex organs is run through. Breasts above that on a cross pole and Miyki Nogano's head on the top. He was finally stopped after two murders. However he left a legacy of computer files and even after dying struck out at the Nogano corporation. He brought down the whole family forcing the principles to liquidate and go into hiding, killing himself again in the destruction of the company's computer data center. *'The final E-mail:' I am Kyofu Son of None. You have ended the misery of what was left of my manhood. I am free, free to torment those that have done this to me. Do not be deceived. The misery of the flesh is over, but my mind and will are not destroyed. My anger is not lessened. You have freed me to act as I please unfettered by mere flesh. If Nagano is wise he will commit Seppuku now. Already he has been shamed, and I will shame him beyond death. I will tell you now that my goal is the destruction of the clan for all they have done to me. Let them know this for the end game is begun and their awareness will make my revenge sweeter. I wish no more deaths on Nagano. I will see them wallow in poverty and shame and for that they must live. I am Kyofu Son of None. Kyofu Son of None was finally put down by a combination of his own actions in destroying the Nogano data centers, the efforts of the White Hat Computer Community and the cleric effort of Micheal Flynn, Papa Joe and Raphael. His actual identity was never discovered. From the data that was recovered he was a deliberately unnamed Yakuza tough that was volunteered for the process. What incentives or threats were used to get him to do it are unknown and likely will never be known. And questions remain.... Category:Characters Category:Crime Category:Mad Science Category:Historical